Was wäre wenn
by Francy
Summary: ...Lorelai nach Rorys Geburt nicht nach Stars Hollow gegangen wäre, sondern viel weiter weg? Wenn Rory nie ihren Vater und ihre Großeltern kennen gelernt hätte? Wenn sie nicht ein Mal etwas über Hartford wüsste? On Hiatus :


Was wäre, wenn Lorelai nach Rorys Geburt nicht nach Stars Hollow gegangen wäre, sondern viel weiter weg? Was wäre, wenn Rory nie ihren Vater und ihre Großeltern kennen gelernt hätte? Wenn sie nicht ein Mal etwas über Hartford wüsste? Und was würde passieren, wenn sie plötzlich doch mit dieser Welt in Verbindung gerät?

Tja, darum geht es in dieser Geschichte. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht genau, wohin das hier führen wird… Also, würde ich mal sagen, lassen wir uns alle einfach überraschen!

Disclaimer: Leider Gottes, gehört mir nichts, was mit Gilmore Girls zu tun hat… Aber trotzdem gehört mir etwas in dieser Geschichte: Justin und Max (lest selbst, wer sie sind)!

WAS WÄRE WENN…

PROLOG

Rory schlief noch tief und fest, als ihre Zimmertür langsam geöffnet wurde und sich jemand ihrem Bett näherte. Als plötzlich jemand auf sie sprang, war sie jedoch sofort hellwach. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und sie ihren kleinen Bruder erkannte. „Morgen Max! Willst du kuscheln?"

Der kleine Junge, der ihr so sehr ähnelte nickte nur kurz und krabbelte dann unter die Decke.

Als Rory ihn betrachtete, konnte sie ihm nicht lange böse sein, dass er sie geweckt hatte. Es war ihr erster Ferientag und eigentlich hatte sie ausschlafen wollen.

„Max?" Eine Stimme erklang auf dem Flur. „Maximilian?" Ein brauner Haarschopf tauchte in der offen stehenden Tür auf. „Max, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst deine Schwester nicht wecken."

Max kuschelte sich noch enger an Rory, um so zu zeigen, dass ihm diese Ermahnung nichts ausmachte.

„Schon okay Dad! Ich kann doch die nächsten Wochen immer ausschlafen."

„Trotzdem sollte er dich nicht wecken! Du lässt ihn doch auch schlafen, wenn du vor ihm wach bist."

„Justin? Max? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Rory wach gemacht, oder?" Lorelai tauchte im Zimmer ihrer Erstgeborenen auf und schaute Ehemann und Sohn straffend an.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, Mom! So kann ich wenigstens mit euch frühstücken, bevor ihr los müsst." Rory versuchte aufzustehen, wurde jedoch von ihrem kleinen Bruder daran gehindert. „Dad, hilfst du mir mal bitte?"

Justin nickte nur kurz und mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hatte er seinen Sohn auf dem Arm.

Rory stand nun auf und gab ihrem Stiefvater einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er war sowieso wie ein richtiger Vater für sie.

Lorelai und Justin hatten sich getroffen, als Rory drei Jahre alt gewesen war. Lorelai war selbst erst 19. Justin zwei Jahre älter. Nachdem sie drei Jahre zusammen gewesen waren, hatten sie entschieden zu heiraten. Das war jetzt zehn Jahre her.

Rory konnte sich nicht an ihren leiblichen Vater erinnern, da Lorelai kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter ihre Familie verlassen hatte, um nach Californien zu gehen. Die ersten Jahre hatte Rory sich noch immer nach ihrem leiblichen Vater erkundigt, doch Justin war nicht gerade der schlechteste Ersatz.

„Warum geht ihr nicht schon runter? Ich komme gleich nach!"

„Lass dir Zeit Schatz! Ich habe Megan gesagt, dass ich heute etwas später komme." Lorelai drückte ihre Tochter kurz und verschwand dann mit Ehemann und Sohn aus dem Zimmer.

Rory konnte hören, wie sie die Treppe nach unten gingen und ihre Stimmen langsam leiser wurden. Erst als sie nichts mehr hörte, ging sie selbst ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

Zehn Minuten später setzte sie sich zu ihrer Familie an den Frühstückstisch.

Lorelai reichte ihrer Tochter sofort eine große Tasse Kaffee. „Also Mini-Me, was hast du für heute geplant?"

„Ich treffe mich mit den anderen am Strand. Wir wollen unseren ersten Ferientag richtig faul angehen."

Max, dessen Aufmerksamkeit bisher bei dem Teller mit Pancakes gewesen war, schaute seine große Schwester flehend an. „Darf ich mit zum Strand? Bitte!" Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und krabbelte zu Rory auf den Schoss.

Justin, der noch am Herd stand, schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Deine Schwester hat sich einen Tag mit ihren Freunden verdient. Du wirst mit deiner Mom ins Hotel fahren."

Max schaute seinen Vater traurig an und wandte sich dann wieder zu Rory: „Darf ich wirklich nicht mit Ror'?"

„Tut mir Leid Kleiner. Dad hat Recht, heute möchte ich was nur mit meinen Freunden unternehmen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass nur wir zwei bald was zusammen machen." Rory drückte ihren kleinen Bruder kurz. Es tat ihr weh ihn so enttäuscht zu sehen.

„Bringst du mich dann zum Hotel?"

„Max, du fährst doch sowieso mit mir!" Lorelai schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Schon okay Mom! Ich kann auch von dort aus zum Strand gehen!"


End file.
